


Call this a hint

by slowroad



Series: A forever love [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: Merlin helps Arthur into his chainmail and his armour before he enters the arena for his first duel. And then he offers him a favour...for luck.This fic follows directly from the previous one in this series. It might help to read them in order.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A forever love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Call this a hint

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me. I have simply borrowed them for a while.

Arthur stood still as Merlin got him into his chain mail and put his armour on him. This was a ritual that the two of them had gone through many, many times now and there was something about the utter familiarity of it that helped him centre himself.

Merlin worked quietly and quickly, though he didn't rush anything and he made sure that every belt and every clasp was fastened perfectly. Job done, he stood back and stared at Arthur, running his eyes over him to make sure that he'd got everything right. 

"Well?" Arthur said.

"You're ready."

Merlin put a hand in his pocket and drew out a strip of bright blue cloth. He offered it to Arthur with a meaningful look on his face. Arthur was surprised and pleased, but he still had to ask. 

"You do know what it means to offer a champion a favour don't you?"

"Yes. I've lived in Camelot long enough to understand that this is something a lady gives to the man who is courting her before he goes out to compete. It's for luck. I'm not a lady, but I want to wish you luck."

"And the courting bit?"

"That's for you to decide. Call this a hint," Merlin said with a smile. 

Arthur chuckled and held out his arm. Merlin tied the strip of cloth just above his elbow and then he leaned forward and kissed Arthur on his cheek. Then he picked up Arthur's sword and his helmet and followed him into the arena. 

Arthur had competed in several tournaments in his life and he'd always fought hard. He fought to win and he did so now, but there was more than the fear of defeat and the desire to excel motivating him today. It was the desire to make Merlin proud. For some reason, Merlin had chosen him and Arthur wanted to be worthy of the man he'd come to love, admire and rely on for everything. 

He hadn't known a whole lot of happiness in his life. Duty, accomplishment, pride in his success, but not happiness. That was something Merlin brought into his life. He reminded Arthur often that he was a human being before he was anything else and that he was allowed to have feelings and to want to be happy. 

...

Arthur was sitting on the bench after one of his bouts, watching the last two competititors fight it out for a chance to face him, when Morgana came up to him. 

"You're doing well, Arthur," she said.

"I always do well."

"True. But you've been smiling today. You don't have that look of grim determination that you usually do on these occasions. You seem to actually be enjoying yourself out there. It's nice to see."

Arthur was surprised by this. Morgana was right of course, but he hadn't thought that she cared enough about him to notice whether he was smiling or not. 

"And I wonder if it has anything to do with this," she continued as she lightly touched the blue fabric tied to his arm. 

Arthur smiled but he didn't say anything. 

"I must admit that I'm surprised," Morgana said. "You've never accepted a favour from anyone before. Who is she?"

"It's not a she," Arthur said quietly as he glanced over at Merlin who was standing a few feet away, chatting with Gwen. 

Morgana's eyes widened. "Merlin gave you a favour a wear? That's adorable!"

Arthur blushed. 

Morgana looked at him intently. "It's nice to see you like this," she said finally. 

He glanced at Merlin before the final bout started. Merlin had such a fond look on his face that it left Arthur with a lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and turned to face his opponent.


End file.
